Exercise tools have long been known in prior art. Sports and yoga enthusiasts have devised a myriad of stretching tools. Recently, such stretching tools have been applied to not only stretch larger muscles, but also toes. Several toe stretchers have been invented, where a user places a toe stretcher between the user's toes, effectively stretching the toes.
A few advantages of a toe stretcher are that it increases foot strength, increases toe and ankle flexibility, improves arches, and stretches Achilles' tendons. Although toe stretchers devised to date have substantially filled this need, they are difficult to use. Existing toe stretchers consist of a frame with five holes for toe insertion. The five holes are substantially circular, with each circle being sealed around its perimeter. Because each circle is sealed, inserting all five toes has been problematic, making it difficult to put the toe stretcher on and take it off.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toe stretcher that is easier to put on and take off. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.